moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Kentillie
|Row 4 title = Exports|Row 4 info =Timber Coal Silver Wheat Apples Fish Tobacco |Row 5 title =Government Type: |Row 5 info =Monarchy, Council of Nobles |caption =A embroidered red wolf's head, over a quartered blue and black pattern, all surrounded by a crisp white border. |Row 6 title = Currency:|Row 6 info = Gold Sovereigns Silver Groats Copper Pennies}} "To remain fervent in all cause. Upholding what is in our respectful head, our compassionate heart and our tenacious hand. We are the East." '' ''-Duchess Bronwynn Branson speaking to her people on the eve of her coronation. The Duchy of Kentillie lies on the Eastern Coast of the Kingdom of Gilneas and is ruled over by Duchess Bronwynn Branson. The Vermilanj The Vermilanj ''is the northernmost territory in mainland Kentillie, which spans from the bottom of Ashen Tower to the top of the Vermillion Mount (the northern mountain range). ''Vermilanj means 'Red Angel' in Lupojiaq and refers to the red leafed and white barked trees which have sprouted over the area, due to the failed world tree, Dre'Lasil, first planted in the North by the Lupoj'Drassil Clan, centuries ago. The Vermilanj ''was recently declared under the watch of Duke John Kilvas, who was named Warden of the ''Vermilanj by Her Grace, Duchess Bronwynn for the bravery he showed in battle on Argus. The territory is dominated by the tall pines of the region and the northern snows which hit Knaerwood and the Vermillion Mount. Knaerwood is the largest established town within the Vermilanj and gains most of it's life from the lumber and mining exchange through the PBTC. Vermillion Angel Keep North from Knaerwood and into the Vermillion Mount, lies the Vermillion Angel Keep (also referred to as the Vermillion Angel, or the Vermilanj ''itself). Vermillion Angel is a large, tradition castle and was most likely the first seat of the ruling house of Kentillie, after Kentillie City had boomed in production. As such, the Keep is old and built out of heavy, dark stone and the interior reflects such age in structure, layout, and decoration. Bearing the large, red banners of the region and smaller of whichever ruling house rules the region. Lupoj'Drassil Den What might be considered the most paramount of places within the ''Vermilanj is the home of those who gave the region it's true name. The Lupoj'Drassil Den lies due north from Ashen Tower, and spreads well into the Vermillion Mount in a layout of intricate tunnels and smaller dens, serving as a home for the entire Lupoj'Drassil Clan at it's height when it contained at least a hundred members. Dre'Lasil South of the Den, lies the dead remains of the failed world tree, Dre'Lasil. With white bark and blood red leaves, the tree is quite the sight in comparison to other world trees, failed or not. With the death of the large tree, the leaves fall and do not bloom until the winter winds drive the cold air from the Mount, into the region along with snow. Against the crisp white of the snow and cream bark of the trunk, the red leaves will bloom-- of Dre'Lasil, and all it's children within the region. Eaststorm Keep To the far east on the coast lies Eaststorm Keep, often referred to plainly as just Eaststorm. Named after the hard rain storms the coast faces and it's location, the Keep served for a long time as the makeshift Fawkes University, before the institution was held within Kentillie City. The castle is a sight to behold at it's perch on the cliffs of the coast: a grey stone facade with three Gilnean towers around it, all built in grandeur and formality. For now, it remains empty and guarded well by House Branson guards, awaiting it's next Lord or Lady. History The Duchy of Kentillie is a large principality of land located on the eastern coast of Gilneas. Unlike many of the other human vassals, Kentillie does not carry the patriarchal preference as it's brother and sister lands. Having been named in succession, Bronwynn serves as the highest authority in the land, even as she is married to the Duke. Such historical development is a result of the love and devotion the people of Kentillie carry for Saint Petra, who is a woman as well. The Duchy was founded during the expansion of Gilneas City, when Lord Robert Keetes, a King's Cabinet member was awared the land. Founding the first settlement on the coast to better establish trade, Lord Keetes fostered a bustling harbor town, then city, named Kentillie. The Lupoj'Drassil Genocide The continued expansion within the eastern territory was rapid despite a the Northern debacle. Some of the first settlers of Kentillie splintered off towards what is now Knaerwood, leaving the rule of Lord Keetes far south. This small group of citizens fostered a tight knit community of Harvest Witches, calling on the Kaldorei from outside Gilneas, to learn from and join with in matrimony. The North became a haven for those with druidic powers, or seeking communion with nature. Having combined bloodlines with many Kaldorei, the Harvest Witches grew to have great control over their own druidic powers: taking on the feline, bear, stag, and raven form successfully. Finding their powers to be that of a God, the northern witches thanked Elune for her blessings and named themselves the "Lupoj'Drassil Clan," or ''Crown of the Wolf. ''The Lupoj'inini then declared themselves to be the true rulers of the eastern duchy, finding their connection to the fauna and flora of the county so much more than a legal document, to then name themselves the 'natives' of the land... despire having migrated to the eastern region along with the southerners, years ago. This rebellion against the rule of Robert Keetes and in turn the established religion of Kentillie (at the time) the Holy Light came to be known and regarded as one of the darker pieces of Kentillian history. Not due to the rebellion itself but instead the strike back of Lord Keetes. Finding the northern rebellion and mixture of races disgusting and a true repulsion against his own rule, Lord Keetes declared an all out war on the Lupoj'Drassil Clan and practically obliterated the entire society. The Middle Time The uneventful time within the ruling of Robert Keetes and the Fall of Gilneas if often referred to as the Middle Time within Kentillian history. Not much is to note, as said by the name of the historical period, except for the establishment of a clear line of succession. The previous Duke or Duchess of Kentillie is to appoint an heir within their will, and if none is stated, the King will then appoint the next in line. Reclamation After sitting for two years in ruin, people began to return to the eastern lands and reclaim their once home. Secrecy and hushed words kept the knowledge of who ruled the land last, from any of the returning civilians. Early in the year, the eldest daughter of the Lord Branson, Bronwynn Branson returned to the burnt home of her family in the city, to find the Duke's will. Within the treasured document, lie the claims to the East Duchy, willed and given to Bronwynn and any in her line. Reconstruction At the start of the Reconstruction period, the Duchess took the charge of her people upon herself. The Duchess swore neutrality as she traded her own martial services to Dilan Ravenshield of House Ravenshield for an Argent Garrison to protect her people from the Forsaken threat, looming just outside the borders. However, this neutrality did not last long. A month before the first Legion Invasion of Azeroth, the Forsaken pushed against the neutrality and claimed Knaerwood as their own, forcing their way in from the forests of Silverpine. Bronwynn broke the neutrality and started the difficult task of gathering willing men and women to fight for the cause of the Duchy. Sadly, the Duchess was unable to gather troops in time to save Kentillie, the capital settlement of the eastern Duchy. From there, she moved her citizens to evacuate to Lorntonfield, then to the protected fields of Almerry, and finally to the safe haven of Stormwind City. For now, the Duchy is under Forsaken occupancy, while Bronwynn gathers the troops to save her beloved home. Restoration After months of despair and Forsaken occupancy, the Duchess enlisted the power of The Ashen East. The military of the Duchy had been depleted and needed much for numbers and resources, but with the help of her newly appointed Hand of Kentillie, Charlene Milidynes the Duchess was able to gather enough men and women to fight the Forsaken threat. Successfully defeating the Forsaken after retaking the settlements of Kentillie, one by one, the Duchy turned it's attention to rebuilding it's infrastructure and rebooting their cultural and technological ambitions. With an eye towards the future, the Duchess hopes to realign the Duchy with the Argent Crusade once again as well as find peace and prosperity under The Light, for her people. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Realms of Gilneas Category:House of Branson Category:Duchy of Kentillie